In current autonomous vehicles, a plurality of sensors equipped with the autonomous vehicle may take measurements to gather information corresponding to the environment through which the autonomous vehicle is navigating in order to safely autonomously operate the autonomous vehicle. However, when an operator wishes to operate a vehicle with autonomous capability in a manual mode, the operator may be provided little to no information regarding the vehicle's surroundings.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.